Battle Scars
by Sabrina Granger-Weasley
Summary: Seven years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and all the events of that year, but those involved still had nightmares. Ron's, thankfully, were not as bad as they had been, and Hermione's had also become less real… except the ones in which she relived her torture. T for a swear word and the theme, written for Fire The Canon's challenge on the HPFC :)


**Written for the "1 Pairing, 1 Prompt" challenge (Fire The Canon) at the HPFC.**

_**Seven years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and all the events of that year, but those involved still had nightmares. Ron's, thankfully, were not as bad as they had been, and Hermione's had also become less real… except the ones in which she relived her torture.**_

**Prompt: forearm**

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I'd be writing something that would be forever considered canon.**

"_Crucio!" _

_Bellatrix yelled as a pain unlike any other shot through Hermione's body, making her cry out in agony. _

"_How did you get into my vault? TELL ME!" the evil witch was now bent over her, a wild look in her eyes. _

"_We – we didn't take anything, I swear!" Hermione choked out between sobs. _

"_LIAR!" _

_Bellatrix turned and started carving into her victim's arm and Hermione screamed again, her whole body shaking._

Hermione sat up with a start, waking from her nightmare. Not a second later she felt Ron's strong arms as he pulled her to him, holding her as she sobbed. Seven years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and all the events of that year, but those involved still had nightmares. Ron's, thankfully, were not as bad as they had been, and Hermione's had also become less real… except the ones in which she relived her torture. They had found long ago that there was no use in trying to wake her, and all Ron could do was sit and wait as he watched her suffer, feeling just as helpless as he had when it was actually happening. They could only imagine how bad it must be for Harry. Countless nights they had spent in each other's arms, though their nightmares were less frequent when they were together.

When Hermione's sobs were reduced to sniffles and her shaking had subsided, Ron finally spoke.

"Was it her again?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded against him. She took a deep breath.

"It wasn't just – just the curse this time… this time she was writing again."

She pulled back her pyjama sleeve to reveal her left forearm, where the word 'mudblood' was etched in just as angrily as if it was a fresh wound; red and ugly. Such a long time had gone by and no one had found any way to heal her, and though most of the time Hermione could put on a brave face and even wear it proudly, it was always a reminder of that night at Malfoy Manor.

"I am in no way ashamed of being born in a Muggle family," Hermione said tearfully, "but this – this word encompasses my fear of not belonging. This word means I am not accepted in the Wizarding world, but that I neither belong among the Muggles. And–and no matter how hard I may try – to fit in or to be a great witch, I am always inferior, and I will never have a place in the world…"

Ron's heart broke in hearing this and he wrapped his wife tighter in his embrace. "You _know _that's not true," he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"I know it isn't, but before making friends with you and Harry, I had never had any. Friends, I mean. That is my biggest insecurity, my greatest fear. Never being loved or accepted by anyone."

Ron wiped a stray tear from Hermione's face.

"You will _always _belong. I love you, and I don't give a damn about whether you're a pureblood or a muggle-born. I think, actually, that this," he said, lifting Hermione's arm, "proves you are a hundred times better than anyone who dares to call you a mudblood. You were tortured Hermione, in the cruellest way imaginable, and yet you survived, and not only that, you fought, and won, a war! You didn't give up or give in and you succeed at everything you put your mind to. You are one of bravest people to walk the face of this planet are a Gryffindor through and through."

Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes, but not from sorrow.

"These," Ron kissed the _d _on her arm as Hermione cried harder. "are," the two _o_'s now, "your," the _l _and the _b_, "battle," the other _d,_ "scars," he gently kissed the _u _and the _m_. "and they are one of the most beautiful things about you, Hermione Weasley."

Ron looked up as Hermione captured his lips with her own. The kiss was full of passion, but the kind that could only come from a situation like theirs. It said 'I love you more than words can describe' and had no trace of lust. The tears on Hermione's cheeks were soon joined by her husband's and as they broke away he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I love you so much, Ron," Hermione breathed. "so, so much."

"And I love you Hermione," He replied. "and every single thing about you."

**A/N: Please review?**


End file.
